Known in the art is a piezo type inkjet head (for example Patent Literature 1). This type of inkjet head has a passageway member in which ink passageways are formed, a piezoelectric actuator substrate which is superimposed on the passageway member, and a flexible printed circuit covering the surface of the piezoelectric actuator substrate on the side opposite to the passageway member. The passageway member has nozzles for ejecting ink and pressurizing chambers which are communicated with the nozzles and open at the sides opposite to opening directions of the nozzles. The piezoelectric actuator substrate closes the pressurizing chambers, bends into the pressurizing chambers due to a backward voltage effect when a voltage is applied, and thereby gives pressure to the ink in the pressurizing chambers. Due to this, the ink is ejected from the nozzles. The flexible printed circuit is electrically interposed between the piezoelectric actuator substrate and a driver for control of drive of the piezoelectric actuator substrate.